


Castaway

by RollingMist13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13
Summary: Arya and Tywin focused, stranded on an Island AU story. Will have multiple chapters. Arya was going to see a ballet performance in Meereen with her father while Tywin was reluctantly going on a family holiday with his daughter. Both, along with the other passengers never made it to their destination. They survived the plane crash but will they survive the Island?
Relationships: More relationships tags to be added when they come into the story, No spoilers in the tags - Relationship, Tywin Lannister & Arya Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. One Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Welcome to the stranded on an island AU that will focus on Arya and Tywin Lannister. This will be multiple chapters as I am incapable at writing one-shots right now.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Balerion International Airport, King's Landing, Capital of the United Kingdom of Westeros, 2020 AC**

* * *

Arya Stark was excited. She grasped the plane ticket in her hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive as she watched the in-transit passengers come and go.

Her father stifled a laugh beside her, "I don't think I have seen you this excited since I hired Syrio to be your dance tutor."

"You got me tickets to see the House of White and Black perform in Meereen Arya said nearly jumping from her seat.

"Well Sansa for her birthday got to go to King's Landing and see the Capital's fashion show with your mother so we thought for your birthday it was only fair you got to see the world famous House of White and Black ballet company perform on their tour of Essos with me."

"Thank you thank you thank you," Arya said snuggling into her father.

"Well you are only eleven once right," Ned said putting his arm around her affectionately as they waited for their plane to be called.

* * *

"Buttercup, wake up," Arya was awoken by a small nudge.

She wiped her sleepy eyes and lifted her head from her dad's lap, "Mmmm."

"We are boarding now, the weather delay is over," Ned gently said to his little daughter as he packed her small black backpack for her.

"Will first class please make their way to the front desk," came a smooth voice over the speaker.

A family group of blond people stood up and quickly made their way to the desk.

Arya spied her class mate Myrcella in the group which would mean that the little boy was Tommen and the older one was Joffrey; he was in the same year as Sansa and her reports were not favourable. Arya recognised from the papers the leader of the blond pack as the business mogul Tywin Lannister, her father had had many business dealings with this man and from what she managed to overhear when she was supposed to be asleep her father wasn't a fan. That left the scowling blond lady to be Cersei Lannister, Myrcella's mother.

"Stark," came a crisp voice.

Ned turned to see a familiar face, "Roose, how are you."

"Good, let me introduce you to my son, Ramsey."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," the devilish young man said as he shook Ned's hand.

"This is my daughter Arya," Ned reciprocated, placing both hands on her shoulders keeping her close to him.

"Will business class please make their way to the front desk."

"That is us," Roose smiled before walking with his son to the waiting stewardess.

Arya watched the pale father and son amble away, "I don't think I like them."

Ned kneeled down and whispered, "Neither do I but he is my business partner so don't tell anyone."

Arya laughed, "You can count on me."

Ned ruffled her hair, "I know I can."

"Will economy class please come to the front desk," boomed around them.

"That's us," Ned said as he watched Arya duck and weave her way towards the desk so she was the first person there.

Ned gave those around him an apologetic look as he made his way to join his daughter who was jumping up and down to see the steward at the desk waving her ticket in the air as she hopped.

* * *

Ned didn't like traveling by plane but he would do anything for his youngest daughter and that included getting over his fear of flying.

"Dad are you okay?" Arya sked noticing his stiff demeanour.

"Yes buttercup, just flying isn't something I do a lot of," Ned replied mentally telling his hands to unclench.

"Just relax Dad and we will be there soon and tomorrow we get to see something spectacular," Arya exclaimed while placing her small hand in his as the plane started to move on the runway.

Ned followed Arya's advice and closed his eyes with his hand gently clasping hers as the plane lifted of the ground and started to soar into the sky.

Half an hour later he was snoring beside her and Arya was daydreaming about all the dancers she was going to meet tomorrow on her birthday.

Arya was shaken out of her daydreaming by the drink trolley making its way down the aisle. She rubbed her eyes; she didn't know how long she had been daydreaming but she was now bored and wanted to move around.

Arya saw the seatbelt sign turn off and took it as a sign to go explore. She carefully prised her hand from her sleeping father's grip, unfastened her seat belt and slipped from her seat.

She dodged a coming drinks cart in the aisle and found herself passing through business class.

She saw the pale boy her father had been introduced to earlier chatting to one of the stewards with a glass of dark liquid in his hands. Arya switched to the other aisle and carried on until she reached first class.

_Wow,_ Arya thought. Everything was more spacious, better equipped and there were actual beds as well as seats.

"Arya," she heard someone whisper and turned around to see Myrcella staring at her from one of the luxurious seats. Her little brother was sleeping with his face on the window beside her and she looked really bored.

"Want to do something?" the blond girl asked hopefully.

Arya wouldn't say they were friends at school. They were in the same classes but had different social circles. However, Myrcella was always nice to her when their paths did cross in the school halls.

"Got any ideas?" Arya asked watching Myrcella unfasten her seat belt and join her in the aisle.

"I have a pack of cards," Myrcella said holding up a rectangle box and spotting her mother sound asleep a few rows ahead, "Want to play poker?"

"I don't know how to play," Arya said unsure about the game.

"My father taught me; I can teach you?"

"Sure," Arya said just wanting to do something other than wander around the plane.

Myrcella beckoned as she bounced to the spare seats across from where Tommen was lightly snoring.

Myrcella got out a large packet of gummy bears and started to spill them onto the table.

"This will be our money," she said at Arya's raised eyebrow, "I will explain."

Half an hour later and the two girls were laughing and haphazardly calling each other's bluffs and switching between eating and exchanging their sweets.

Myrcella stared at Arya intently trying to read the small girl. She had a good hand but if she lost this round she was out. She could feel the sweat on the back of her neck as she tried to psych Arya out.

Sure, she was a sweet girl but she was still a competitive person.

"She is bluffing," came an authoritative voice from behind her.

Myrcella turned her head to see her grandfather watching the two from his seat, a few rows behind them.

_Oh, he has been watching us all this time,_ Myrcella cringed. She knew her grandfather didn't approve of gambling, especially at her age.

Tywin Lannister vacated his seat and stood beside his granddaughter in the aisle, while Arya pressed herself against the window not knowing what to do with no escape route available.

"She is bluffing Myrcella. Call her out on it," Tywin repeated not seeming to mind the activity the girls had chosen to amuse themselves with.

"Okay," Myrcella said slowly pushing in the rest of her sweets to the pot in the middle of the table.

Arya looked from granddaughter to grandfather with a weary expression on her face before placing her cards on the table.

One Ace and a seven.

Myrcella slapped her cards on the table.

Double Kings.

"Yes," Myrcella said joyously before turning to her grandfather, "How did you know?"

Tywin looked down at his granddaughter before his eyes settled on the little Stark, "When she is nervous, she can't control the tapping of her fingers, which I could hear from my seat."

"I am sorry," Arya said in a quiet voice not looking at the elder Lannister as she forced her fingers to stop their momentum.

"And when she is lying, she can't look you in the eye apparently," Tywin said which caused Arya to look up sharply.

All she saw was a bemused lion who had caught out a lone wolf.

"I think it is time you returned to your father, Miss Stark," Tywin said as he backed away from the two girls to return to his seat.

Myrcella shot Arya an apologetic look as she shuffled around the table to once again sit next to her dozing brother and fasten her belt.

Arya packed away the sweets and pushed the pack of cards back towards Myrcella before the blond girl interrupted her, "Nah you can keep them and we can play again when we are back at school."

Arya smiled back at the girl now opposite her who had surprised her with her friendliness.

"That would be cool," Arya replied.

Arya, with the bag of sweets in hand and the pack of cards in her pocket jumped out her seat and tried to make her way to the steward station between first and business class but a sudden shake of turbulence made her struggle to step forward.

She steadied herself again and tried to walk forward but was thrown suddenly back and only Tywin's outstretched hand stopped her completely falling back.

"Sit down and put your belt on, you can stay until the turbulence ends," Tywin barked as his face betrayed his annoyance at the interference to his otherwise peaceful journey.

Arya quickly sat down opposite Tywin and fastened the seat belt around her waist firmly.

She saw Myrcella comfort Tommen ahead, who had woken up.

_As soon as the turbulence stops,_ she told herself as the plane jerked in one direction then the next, _I will find father._

But the turbulence didn't stop and the plane continued to shudder and struggle in the strong winds of the gathering storm outside.

Tommen started to cry loudly.

Arya couldn't hide her inner feelings of worry from her face as she looked across the table and saw the annoyance in Tywin's face be replaced with a dire look as he tightened his grip on the arms of his chair.

Then as if a switch had been flicked the turbulence stopped and the plane evened out and returned to swiftly ploughing through the raging storm.

Tywin allowed his hands to stretch over the padded chair arm as the tension he had held started to disperse around his body.

He looked to the little girl sat opposite him, she was taking deep breaths and blowing out through her nose.

_At least she didn't scream,_ Tywin thought.

"Miss Stark," he said gesturing for her to leave the seat and return to where she had come from.

Arya looked please to have his leave but before she could unfasten her seatbelt there was a loud bang followed by the sound of metal grinding on metal then an enormous shudder that made the earlier ones feel like nothing.

Tywin gripped the seats arms again with more force this time as his mind spun to understand what had just happened.

This was no turbulence the plane was falling from the sky; the passengers were feeling the loss of pressure and scared screams filled the rushing air.

Arya copied his movement as the panic set into Arya's stomach as her eyes darted around the rapidly descending plane, her eyes crossed path with Myrcella's who was opening screaming now and saw oxygen masks fall from the ceiling.

But all Arya saw through the wall of dangling yellow masks was Tywin's green eyes lost in thought.

The what was easy to Tywin, a bomb had been onboard the plane, the questions that were stabbing at his mind was the who and the why?

_Who had just killed him and why?_

Arya sent Tywin a panicked look. She had no idea what to do, what she could even do in this situation and that made her lose control. She started to scream as the plane nose-dived through cloud after cloud until it crashed and everything went dark.


	2. Come Here

* * *

_A few minutes later…._

**Unknown location between King's Landing and Meereen**

* * *

Arya woke to the sound of washing waves that were dumping her on a beach or that was what her ears and hands full of sand were telling her.

Her eyes confirmed this scenario when she cracked them open.

She crawled away from the lapping waves and half collapsed on the white sandy beach front, feeling utterly exhausted.

_Wait … poker … Myrcella .. plane .. crashing .. blackness,_ Arya's mind shot out in rapid succession.

She turned her sand covered face to see debris from the plane, she could make out seats.

_Survivors,_ her brain screamed.

Arya half crawled half walked to the structure she saw, mentally checking every limb.

Apart from feeling a bit banged up and exhausted the only thing bothering her was a bleeding cut from her head which was now running down the side of her head now that she was out of the water.

It hurt. A lot.

But she trudged on to peak through the gaping hole in the structure.

There were about a dozen first class seats in this broken off part of the plane and Arya even spied some of the gummy bears that she had been holding onto when the plane had gone down.

This was where she had been sitting when the plane had gone down.

She cautiously entered the wreckage.

What she saw made her back out immediately and vomit.

There were at least three bodies still fastened in their seats with head trauma that Arya wished she had never seen.

After a few dry heaving moments Arya forced herself to look in again.

She didn't see anyone she recognized. That was something a least.

Arya backed out of the wreckage and surveyed the beach. The beach front was backing onto a thick jungle area, and with the sun going down the heavy vegetation and occasional noises coming from the dark greenery wasn't inviting. A black rock structure dominated the rest of her vision and loomed over the jungle.

Arya was at a loss. She couldn't see any other wreckage from the plane anywhere on the beach and although it wasn't cold now, she knew nighttime would be chilly.

She hopped back into the partially torn part of the plane. She ignored the dead bodies and found a row of seats that had remained untouched by blood or gore and sat down.

She touched the cut on her head and her fingers came away with half dried flecks of blood.

_Good,_ she thought. The bleeding had stopped.

In the next moment she heard a noise coming from behind her.

* * *

Arya jerked upright and her heart rate spiked as she worked up the courage to look behind the seat to identify what the noise was.

She saw a tall man taking the overhead luggage out and rummaging through each bag.

But it wasn't just any man. It was Tywin Lannister, with a torn suit and blood smearing his sleeves.

Arya quickly snapped her head back.

He looked like he had just murdered someone.

The Lannister patriarch was muttering, "Come on, come one," as he frantically searched a bag before throwing it down in anger.

He rushed to another row and searched their lost baggage and repeated his ritual but this time he found something, a little pill bottle if she saw right.

Tywin quickly turned and did a running jump out the hole in the plane structure.

Arya's curiosity got the better of her and she followed in his footsteps, noticing a strip of his lower shirt was completely ripped away.

His strides were much longer than hers but he didn't look back so Arya had no problem keeping him in vision.

After a minute of chasing him, Arya saw him stop by an unmoving body.

When Arya got closer, she saw who it was.

_Myrcella._

She was laying down on the sand with the missing material of Tywin's shirt acting like a bandage around her midriff which was completely crimson.

"Myrcella?" Arya couldn't help but mutter as she stepped closer to the bloody scene.

"You," Tywin growled as he saw her, "Come, apply pressure here."

Arya did as instructed, she put both her hands on Myrcella's stomach as Tywin placed a few pills into her mouth.

"I don't have any water but you need to swallow these, okay," Tywin demanded.

Myrcella was shaking all over and couldn't reply but after a few failed attempts she managed to gulp down whatever Tywin had given her.

She looked terrified.

"You will get through this, you are a Lannister, you can do this," Tywin willed and Arya could hear the desperation in his voice as he looked down at his granddaughter.

Arya kept her hands on the wound and caught sight of a short-bloodied metal pipe sticking out of the sand and her brain connected the dots with the hole in Myrcella's stomach.

Blood started to seep over the shirt and onto Arya's hands.

Tywin moved her away and applied more pressure with his own hands but Myrcella wasn't shaking anymore and didn't appear to be breathing.

Arya could only watch helplessly as Tywin switched from apply pressure on Myrcella's wound to trying to resuscitate her.

After a few minutes of compressions, the silvered haired man gave up and shouted up at the sky in anguish cursing the Gods.

Myrcella lay still in a small puddle of blood that was being absorbed slowly by the sand below her.

Arya looked at her sticky red hands then down at her new friend. This was her blood. The blood of a girl she had been laughing with only half an hour earlier.

Arya started to silently cry as she tried to process what had happened and was happening around her.

It was her sniveling that brought Tywin out of his trance.

He turned to Arya, finally seeing her condition.

"Girl, go back to the plane and find a blanket."

Arya obeyed wordlessly, wanting to be anywhere but where she was.

She ran to the wreckage and searched through every bag she could get to and found a blanket just as Tywin came into the plane carrying the body of his granddaughter.

Arya followed behind the man holding the blanket in her hands.

Tywin placed Myrcella down gently on the seats Arya had been sitting on earlier then took the blanket from Arya before laying it down carefully over Myrcella's body.

He took in a deep breath of air before muttering down at the covered corpse of his granddaughter, "You deserved better."

Arya in the ensuing silence watched as Tywin turned and brushed past her to exit the wreckage.

She just stood there, looking down at the light pink blanket that was now draped over her former classmate not knowing what she should do.

"Come here," Tywin said in a strained voice at the child that was lingering in the aisle.

Arya slowly made her way down the aisle to the open hole in the plane's carcass and jumped down from the metal structure to the sandy ground. She saw Tywin making his way to the sea.

Arya followed in his sandy footsteps to stop beside the bereaved man who gazed into the ocean.

He walked a few steps into the ocean and placed his hands in the cooling liquid, ignoring the cold sensation on his legs. Arya copied his movements and washed her hands in the sea. She watched as the crimson clumps fell away from her hands and floated away from her.

Arya turned her head to see Tywin was scrutinizing her from head to toe.

"Your head," he said focused on the bloody matted hair stuck to the side of her face.

"I think I hit it," she said gingerly as she become aware of the throbbing on her temple once again.

"Mmm," Tywin grunted as he pulled out a white handkerchief from an inside pocket of his suite jacket and dunked it in the water that was knee high.

"Come here," he demanded once again.

Arya wearily wadded through the water towards him which surrounded her around her midriff.

Tywin, noticing her suspicions said, "We need to clean the wound to make sure it doesn't get infected."

_And I would rather not have to bury two little girls,_ Tywin grimly commented in his head as the image of finding Myrcella impaled on the pipe sent minor tremors around his body.

"Okay," Arya said as she reached Tywin with the water swishing around her.

Tywin saw how her petit frame struggled against the water coming over her hips. She was small for her age, much more slight than Myrcella had been.

_If she is going to survive, she will need to overcome more than just high water,_ he huffed in his head as Arya came into arms reach.

Tywin let out a tired huff before he bent down with the wet cloth in hand and started to dab at Arya's head wound.

"Ouch," Arya moaned as Tywin brushed the wet cloth over her open cut.

"Stay still," Tywin growled as he finished up cleaning the bloody side of her head.

Arya remained quiet but had to bite her tongue literally to stop anymore groans escaping her mouth.

"It doesn't look too deep," Tywin assessed, "but a bandage would help. There might be one in the plane."

Tywin turned with the now bloodied rag in his hand to walked back to the plane.

Arya touched her face and her fingers came away clean, "Thank you," she whispered as she tried to ignore the throbbing pain that remained and followed her fellow survivor back to their only source of shelter.

* * *

_A few minutes later as the sun is setting .._

* * *

Arya was feeling physically better having gotten all the grime off her hands and her face. She now had a large white plaster covering her cut and had found a few bottles of water, one of which she was sipping occasionally as she watched Tywin pile items in terms of their usefulness.

Arya went to one which was a bunch of clothes, she looked for any that were her size but they were all clearly adults.

She yawned, then took a large coat from the pile and curled up across two seats and closed her eyes, trying not to think about the dead bodies lying under the same roof.

A few minutes later she registered that Tywin had sat opposite her and was using his jacket as a pillow against the intact window.

"Try to get some rest. Tomorrow _I_ will come up with a plan," Tywin said knowing she was probably still awake.

Arya didn't reply but she felt comforted by the fact she wasn't alone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP
> 
> Myrcella Baratheon (Died from being impaled on a metal pipe as the plane crashed)
> 
> I had to build her up in the first chapter as I knew I would be killing her in the second. Sad. Okay I do really feel bad as Tywin lost a granddaughter and Arya a friend in them most tragic of ways.


	3. Only Us

* * *

_Next morning …._

**Unknown location between King's Landing and Meereen**

* * *

Arya woke to the sun of waves crashing in the distance and the faint cries of tropical birds. She shook her head awake and raised a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. She looked around.

_Still in a broken-up plane, still stranded. Wasn't a dream then,_ she mentally noted as her body stiffened.

She was alone.

_Where was Mr Lannister?_ She asked internally as she stared at the seat he was supposed to be in.

Arya pushed the large coat off her body and surveyed the aisle, all she saw were bodies that had clothing covering their faces then she nervously rushed to where Myrcella's body had been placed.

It wasn't here anymore but the pink blanket was.

Arya ran out of the plane, jumped down onto the beach and saw what she had anticipated.

Tywin Lannister was in a knee-high hole digging away at the sand with his bare hands with the body of his granddaughter resting only a metre away from him.

Arya approached cautiously, "Mr Lannister?"

"Go back to the plane," he admonished once he registered her presence.

Arya remained still, watching as he shoveled sand from the hole.

"I said go," Tywin hissed.

"I want to help." The words had jumped from her mouth as if they had come from her heart not her head.

Tywin stopped his shoveling and looked at the little girl. Her words had been genuine but no eleven-year-old should witness the burying of another. Then again, no eleven-year-old should experience a place crash and being stranded on a remote island.

"Fine," Tywin relented against his better judgement, "Help me dig."

Arya jumped down into the hole and copied Tywin's movements, albeit with more difficultly due to her smaller size but she adapted and accepted she would be less effective than Tywin.

After half an hour of total silence between the two they had finished the hole. Not hole, grave Arya corrected in her head.

Tywin jumped out of the grave and when Arya struggled to do the same, he offered her a hand and dragged her out.

Arya patted the sand off her as much as she could while Tywin stared at the now cold body of Myrcella. Arya felt the need to say something but she had no idea what she could say in this situation so instead she fished around in her pocket for the pack of cards she and Myrcella had played poker with and gingerly placed the pack on the dead girl's chest without a word.

Tywin acknowledged Arya's action with a short nod before carefully picking Myrcella up bridal style before placing her gently in the grave. He crossed Myrcella's hands over the pack of card and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Tywin pulled himself from the grave and started to push the sand back over her body. After a few seconds Arya did the same and Myrcella's body was shielded from the sun.

Tywin just looked down at the long bump in the sand. Arya stood next to him knowing not to interrupt whatever was going on in the elder man's head. She just waited and waited until he turned abruptly back to the plane.

Arya gave Myrcella's grave one last look before following Tywin's footprints.

* * *

_Half an hour later …_

* * *

"I am coming with you," Arya declared fiercely.

"No, you are not," Tywin returned equally firmly as he placed a water bottle, torch, lighter and a few snack bars into a backpack.

"You can't stop me," she roared in defiance.

Tywin looked at the feisty petit girl. _Starks_ , he lamented in his mind, "You have no supplies ready and I want to explore the island before the sun goes down."

Arya quickly opened one of the overhead compartments and grabbed a grey backpack with a triumphant look on her face.

"It's packed isn't it?" Tywin huffed in defeat.

"I have water, food, a head torch, a knife, and lots of plasters."

"Plasters," Tywin scoffed.

"My mum says I get into too many scrapes not to go anywhere without a bunch of them," Arya almost smiled at the memory of her nagging mum.

"That would be Catelyn Stark?"

"Yes, and my Dad … Eddard Stark was with me on the plane, he might be out there hurt. I need to find him."

Tywin knew this was the reason she was eager to join him and he couldn't fault her for it. The fact that his daughter and two grandsons might still be alive was the main motivation for him to go exploring now.

Tywin brushed a hand over his face, "Look girl-"

"Arya," she interrupted.

"Miss Stark-"

"Arya," she interrupted again.

"Look _Arya_ , we have no idea what is out there or how harsh the terrain is and you are right I can't stop you from following me so we might as well go together but, " he leaned down to her level, "do not slow me down and do not do anything foolish."

Arya smiled sarcastically back up at him, "You won't even know I am there."

Tywin straightened up with a doubtful expression on his face but then made his way to the open hole in the planes hull with the little Stark shadowing his every step.

* * *

A few hours later ..

* * *

Tywin stomped through the heavy foliage of the tropical jungle that had neighbored the beachfront, bending back branches and scaring off any birds in his path on his quest to reach the higher rocky ground he had seen from the beach.

He only stopped when he heard a slight squeak behind him and saw Arya flat on her back. One of the branches he had bent had pinged back and smacked her down.

He retreated his footsteps and helped Arya get to her feet, she really did weigh nothing as he practically picked her up with one hand.

"I am fine," she protested to being manhandled but Tywin didn't have the time for bravery, he would rather have the truth.

"Nothing hurt?"

"No, we can continue," she pointed ahead of them at the black rocky mountain structure looming over them. They were nearly at the start of it.

"We won't make it up that today," Tywin said eyeing the black rock that sprouted up from the ground but we can scout out the lower area of it and maybe see some more of the island or maybe another part of the plane."

"Sounds good," Arya said readjusting her backpack and ignoring the cold feeling in her stomach that urged her mind to ask what would happen if they couldn't see a part of the plane of there were no other survivors.

"Take a drink and then we will continue," Tywin demanded and watched surprised that she actually obeyed him.

An hour later at high noon they broke free from the green vegetation of the jungle and started their ascent up the mountain. All was going as well as could be expected when rain clouds quickly formed overhead.

"That doesn't look good," Arya muttered staring up at the angry sky.

"No," Tywin agreed and a minute later all hell broke loose as the heavens opened and water poured down from the sky.

"Follow me," Tywin yelled through the wall of water.

Arya did her best to keep up with the tall man's strides but the water was making her grip on the rocks slippy and she was struggling to see more than a metre ahead of her. When she realised she had lost sight of Tywin.

She tried to find a path forward but she couldn't help the panic that was rising inside of her.

The rain was slamming down into the rocks around her and she found herself praising her earlier decision to wear an outer coat which was taking the brunt of the rain but not protecting her head.

Suddenly a heavy hand clapped around her shoulder.

* * *

_Thank the gods,_ Arya thought as she stared up into Tywin's wet and tense looking face.

"I said follow me," he barked gripping her wrist so he could drag her along.

In the next moment Arya understood his urgency as she saw an open gap in the mountainside ahead. He had found a cave. He had found shelter from the bombarding rain.

Tywin pushed Arya into the cave entrance as quickly as possible. He shrugged off his backpack, then his outer coat so that they could dry. Arya copied his actions but without the outer layer she felt the cold of the rain.

"We have enough food and water that we will be able to wait out this storm," Tywin said appraising their situation, "Once this passes, we can make our way back to the beach or continue upward."

Arya nodded at the presented options and rubbed her arms, trying to generate extra warmth.

"How about we explore the cave till then?" Arya suggested not wanting to do nothing as the rain continued to obscure the rest of the island from their vision.

Tywin looked beyond Arya to the shadowy darkness then back to the barrier of rain at the cave's entrance, "We have time."

"Great," Arya said enthusiastically thankful to have something to do.

Tywin watched as she rushed to her wet backpack and placed a head torch around her forehead. She looked like a right little adventurer.

Arya started walking towards the darkness to illuminate it with her head torch and Tywin, with a sigh, walked slightly behind her with his own torch in his pocket. He was happy to indulge Arya if it meant her mind was occupied on something other than the likely fact her father was dead and Tywin could use the time to think more on who had planted that bomb on the plane and effectively killed him and everyone onboard.

* * *

After a few minutes of exploring with Tywin lost in thought he suddenly realised he could no longer see the light of Arya's head torch.

"Girl?" he called out to the darkness beyond his own torch.

No reply.

"Arya!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and he heard the echoes repeated back at him as they bounced around the enclosed space.

"Here," she yelled somewhere below him.

Tywin ambled towards the sound of her voice, reaching a harsh dip in the ground that required him to climb down. He did so as he saw the light from Arya's torch at the bottom.

It took him two minutes of careful climbing to reach the bottom. As soon as his feet touched the floor Arya was tugging on his sleeve, "Look at this."

She directed him to where her torch was beaming on the wall of the cave. Tywin narrowed his eyes as he saw a drawing etched onto the dark wall.

It was of a large city that had tall towers and winged beasts depicted in the air.

"Looks like we aren't the first people to be in this cave," Arya said with wonder still examining the drawing.

Tywin did not share her feelings of awe and instead quickly looked around to make sure they were indeed alone.

"Time to go back up."

Arya was about to protest but saw the unyielding look in his eyes and the new tension he carried in his muscles.

"Okay," she muttered as she began her ascent back up the steep dip in the cave with Tywin behind her.

They made their way back to the cave's entrance to see that the rain was still lashing down.

Arya went to her backpack and took out a chocolate bar before munching it in two bites, then sat against the cave wall. Tywin retrieved a water bottle from his bag and sipped on it slowly as he watched the rain fall outside. He too sat back against the wall and placed the bottle in-between them.

"Take the water when you need it," he offered as his mind returned to ponder the question of who wanted him dead. It was a long list of people and reasons.

Soon he heard soft snores as Arya head lulled against the cave wall in slumber. The hike and climbing must have tired her out. Tywin silently thanked the gods as he returned to mentally processing who would be the likely candidates to have the audacity to plant a bomb on a plane just to kill him bearing in mind that there had been Starks and Baratheons onboard as well.

There was Olenna Tyrell, a business rival whose interests were clashing with his own. Perhaps Tyrion had finally had enough and snapped at being disinherited. Maybe it was one of his own men seeking to supplant him as CEO of Casterly Rock Industries. All he knew for sure was that they were ruthless, willing to kill hundreds of innocents to take him out of the picture.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Myrcella has been put to rest and now Arya and Tywin only have each other. Their focus right now is to scout the island out and see if there were any other survivors and they are doing that by going for high ground to see if there are any other parts of the plane that made it to their Island.
> 
> Thoughts on the drawing in the cave? Thoughts on who planted the bomb? (not really given you a lot info on that as that is an endgame plot point)

**Author's Note:**

> Please favourite, follow and review if you liked this story :)


End file.
